


Flaws

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 16:06:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Inspired by the song Flaws by Bastille (Been listening to Bastille a lot lately. Would recommend hearing or knowing the song)https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eJANLlY-v-4&feature=kpWarnings: Fluff





	Flaws

Gabriel sat on the edge of the bed staring at you, peacefully sleeping. His whiskey eyes were troubled, after hearing about how all his brothers and sister dead. He was tired of feeling responsible, even though he never did anything. That was what probably troubled him the most. After meeting you, you with your understanding and who did things without gratitude from others. No doubt you’d made mistakes, but you took them and went with it. Nothing stopped you, nothing kept you awake at night.  
You stirred slightly in the bed, probably looking for his warmth. He smiled down at you gently caressing your arm. Of course, there was the matter with his brothers that he never talked about. Gabriel didn’t want to keep things from you, but the world had given you enough problems as it was.  
“Gabe.” Your voice was groggy as you sat up in bed. “Why are you awake? Scratch that, angels don’t sleep. Why are you at the end of the bed?”  
“Just thinking.” Gabriel rested his elbows on his knees, running his finger through his golden locks.  
“Gabe, what’s wrong?” He felt a hand rubbing his back gingerly.  
“I just….I’ve messed up.”  
“What?” You scooted off the bed and kneeled before him, looking up to his face that he tried to hide. “Tell me.”  
“I’ve always run away…..and with you….you never back down. I’ve let so many people down. I’ve let my brothers and sisters down. I should’ve done something, anything….but instead I ran.”  
You grabbed his hand, kissing it. “I’ve let people down too, Gabe. No one is perfect.”  
His eyes were wet, full of sorrow. “You never ran away from those you loved though. You face your problems head on.”  
“That’s where you’re wrong.” Your words startled him. “I keep busy with hunts….to keep my mind away from thinking about my family. They are all dead…..all innocent. A monster took revenge after I killed his friend.” Your hand wiped a stray tear from your face. “I’m responsible. I went into this life thinking the one I left behind would stay safe….I was wrong.”  
Gabriel’s face was unreadable in the darkness. “You ran away to protect those you loved though.”  
“What difference does it make? You ran away from the fighting of your brothers. So, you didn’t instantly run back to Heaven…..I wouldn’t blame you.” You reached up, cupping his face. “We are all flawed in some way.”  
“I’m flawed in more ways than you can imagine.” His voice was low.  
“Then tell me. Tell me all your flaws, so we can move past them.” You kissed the tip of his nose. “I promise I’ll here when we’re done. I’m not leaving, even if you are flawed. Because together they created you, who you are now, and I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
